Alfheim Online: Nordic Gods Quest Chapter 1
by Ryujin62
Summary: This is based on my OCs along with some of the SAO characters. This is more of to explore the Nordic Gods more as the show didn't really focus on it which is a shame because there was potential for it :)


OCs belong to me. Please don't use without permission and please enjoy :)

Note: if your reading this on a laptop or computer it may look smaller because I made this on my iPhone in the note icon.

'Life can be cruel...and unfair...my name is Mayonaka, Mayonaka Hirashi. Not that anyone cares. I'm rarely noticed. My parents died when I was really young. With their deaths came a new place to call home, a new city, and a new environment. My parents best friend took me in, not that it matters as she's rarely home as well so I really don't see the point to life...so, I've decided to end my life...'

It was a nice, warm summer day in Tokyo, Japan. However, to a young girl named Mayonaka, it was just another day. The girl has short, messy brown hair and blue eyes. Her clothes are pretty standard with a large baggy short that shows her left shoulder. Her pants are also baggy.

Mayonaka woke up like she always did, however, today was the day her parents died, which has her deeply depressed. It was also the day she was gonna join her parents as well.

The girl sits up and leaves her room and walks through the mansion like house until she came to the kitchen and found some money on the table, as well as a note reading "Morning Mayonaka, I'll be at work pretty late. I left you some money so you can go to the city and get some fantasy manga if you want, I'll see you tomorrow".

The brown hair girl sighs and takes the money, not that she would need it. Though she might as well take it just in case she got hungry. Or something.

She heads to the door and puts her shoes on over her white socked feet. Then she stands up and walks out of the house, locking the door behind her.

Time for the 16 year old seemed to be still as she aimlessly walked through the town, her thoughts dark and empty. She didn't care where she was going.

People were walking and talking around Mayonaka, not that she cares, she just blocked it all out.

Finally the messy brown hair girl came to the town's bridge. She looked down and saw the rushing water. A rain storm had happened the other day so it was dangerous to go swimming in the river as it's usually calm. Mayonaka just stares, thinking it be a good way to end her meaningless life.

"I can't wait to get home and play Alfheim Online!"

A voice cut through the darkness in her mind when she heard that. It was a name she knew. So she looked and saw a young girl with a young man walking, one of them holding a game with two fairies on the cover.

Mayonaka was a fan of Alfheim. Well, the Norse Mythology anyways. She also loves fantasy style stuff. She knew of Sword Art Online, but never got copy. "I didn't realize there was another 'online' game..."

The girl thought for a moment and walks away from the bridge, she figured she'd at least try an online game and see what it's like before she ends her life.

Mayonaka soon came to the video game shop. The shelves full of Alfheim Online games, as well as Nerve Gears, which are needed for the game.

"Hello miss, may I help you?" The man at the counter asks with a friendly smile.

"Um I-I'm looking for a c-copy of Alfheim Online...and a nerve gear." The girl asks as the man keeps smiling.

"Of course." The man walks over to the self and grabs a copy of ALO and a nerve gear, as well as an power cord, as it needs to be plugged into the wall. "Here you go miss."

Mayonaka pulls out a ton of money and hands it to the man. "K-Keep the change." She says and walks off, holding the two items in her arms as she walks off. It's not like she was gonna need it anyways...

-

"L-Let's see..." Mayonaka says setting the game up. She did have to look up the instructions so she knew what she was doing. Once it was all set up she followed the last remaining rules that listed as "once set up, lay on a bed or couch and relax. Set the nerve gear on your head and over your eyes. Once the light comes on just say 'link start' and you're set".

Mayonaka walks over to her bed and lays down, sets the nerve gear over her head and eyes, which she closed, waiting for the light to come on. Once it came on, she took a deep breath. "Link...Start."

With that, a white background appears and several color bars rush at her! A bunch of blue circles appeared and the word "OK" as well. Then the words language and Japanese appear.

Finally, the words "Welcome to Alfheim Online!" appear and Mayonaka is standing in a large black room, surrounded but several white screen like boxes as well as a few orange circles on the floor. In front of her was a type of keypad.

"Please type in your username." A soft female voice says filling the air. Mayonaka wasn't one to think of names for herself so she just typed in her name and set it to Female.

Just then a rotation of fairies in different outfits and colors appear before her. Although, only one was in a clear image while the others are transparent. There was an arrow button near her, which allows her to rotate between the character selection.

"There are nine races to choose from, please select the race you wish to play as." The female voice says.

Mayonaka looks at the first fairy, it was red. She scrolled over to a green one, then a blue, then a brown. Finally she stopped at the fairy in black. She didn't know why, but it reminded her of a treasure hunter or something, so she clicks on the select button.

"You have picked the Spriggan race, your appearance will be decided at random. Do you wish to continue?"

Mayonaka didn't seem bothered by the random thing so she clicked "yes".

"You will now be sent to the homeland of the Spriggan territory. Good like player."

With that a huge light envelops the girl and the next thing she knows she's in the forest, laying down. It appeared to be day time, morning even. "Ooh...that was a new feeling..." Mayonaka says standing up, holding her head. Her hair was now black, her forehead shows with her hair going down the side of her face. A short pony tail on the back of her head.

She looks down and sees herself in a type of one piece outfit suit. Only her hands, head, neck and breast cleavage were- "Eek! W-Why is my-my cleavage showing!" Mayonaka yells, her face flushed as she steps back in shock, her breasts bounce a bit. "W-Why are they showing?! What kind of pervert has a girl's cleavage show!"

Although, many fairy or fantasy based character in the manga she read seemed to do this as well, so maybe it was normal...After calming down she looked down to see her outfit. Which was a one piece type of outfit, even the boots were commented to the pants.

The outfit itself was a mix of black on the outer parts while the inside of the outfit was grey. On her right shoulder was a grey spot with a few black dots. Which was random since it was only on the left shoulder. Her boots also revealed her toes and part of her top foot.

"I wonder what I should do now? I've never done this before. But...it feels real for some reason, I was laying down but now I'm standing. I hope the instructions were right about the nerve gear disabling my real body from moving or I'll be game walking around the house." Mayonaka says looking around the forest.

It definitely looked like it was out of a fantasy, the trees slightly glowed, small light orbs were floating here and there. It was...relaxing for Mayonaka. She walks over to one of the trees and puts a hand on it. The tree felt quite real despite being virtual.

"Wow, the texture is so real. I can almost feel the life inside the tree, despite it being digital." Mayonaka says, slightly smiling.

FFFFHISS!

"Ah!" Mayonaka falls back as the tree gets blown up by a fireball. The girl, on the ground, looks up and sees a few people in red armor with red transparent wings and holding a large sword, a great sword to be exact.

There was four of them, three males, so their armor was large and thick and their heads and faces are hidden by helmets and masks. The fourth was a female, who's armor covered her chest, shoulders, wrists, waist, knees and wearing red armor boots. Her helmet also covered her head and face but her really dark red hair peeks out from under the helmet and covered parts of her back and two long strips of her hair is along her chest.

The great swords they have are the same, long, curved on both sides in the middle and then pointed at the top. The hilts were curved upwards and the handle was a basic brown.

"Well, seems we have a newcomer. And a Spriggan no less." One of the males said. Mayonaka couldn't see it, but she could tell from his voice that he was smiling under the helmet.

"Indeed, I say we take her out, or take her back to Salamander territory and use her for our goals." One of the others said about to fly down to the girl when the female stopped him.

"Now now, let's be gentle. Don't forget, she's clearly a newcomer. So she most likely can't do powerful magic yet." The female says smiling and she looks at the other two. "You two, tie her up."

"Yes ma'am." They said opening up the menu and push a button and several coils of rope appear in their hands.

Mayonaka's eyes widen as she starts backing up. "W-Why are you trying to capture me?!" She asks stepping back still until she bumps into a tree. She had no idea on how to use magic. Then she remembered what those guys did and quickly takes her hand and slides her hand downwards. A menu opens up.

"Oh, seems the newbie wants to fight." The female says smirking behind the helmet mask. Mayonaka pushes a button that shows a sword symbol and a sword appears in a blue light, which she grabs the sword, which was a basic double edge sword, and holds it towards the approaching Salamanders. She didn't know if she could win, but she was gonna fight.

'Wait, what is this feeling? Why do I feel the urge to protect myself?' Mayonaka thought in her head. Normally at school she would just allow herself to be bullied or take all the mean comments. But now, something was giving her the strength to fight.

With that, Mayonaka takes a fighting stance, her expression a bit more determined but she was still a bit scared as this was her first fight.

The two Salamander fairies land on the ground and walks over to her, not worried at all. "I'll disarm her while you tie her up."

"Right." The first Salamander rushes at Mayonaka and swings his sword upwards. Mayonaka goes to block but the strength and power of the strike knocks the sword out of her hands. "Ah!" She yelps, falling back again and lands on her butt.

"Pathetic. Okay let get her and go." The Salamander says backing away, putting his sword on his shoulder as the other walks up when suddenly a flash of green and yellow slashed the one with rope.

"Gah!" The Salamander fairy shouts as he shatters and becomes a red flame ball.

"Picking on newcomers now? Eh Salamanders?" A girl asks. She was wearing a white and green outfit with a long green waist cape that covers her back legs but not the front. A brown was it brace was around her waist and below her breasts. Her cleavage also showing. However her breasts are a bit bigger. She has bright green eyes, long yellow hair tied up in a long ponytail being held with a flower hairband. Her bangs however are not tied up. Her ears are pointed.

Her legs are covered in long white stockings that goes up past her knees and she's wearing brown boots just below her knees. She's also holding a katana like sword that looks like an elf blade.

"I figured you guys would have learned your lessons. Guess I'll have to teach you again." The girl says getting into a Japanese, kendo style stance with a confidence smile on her face.

"Damn you!" The other Salamander yells and rushes at the blonde elf girl but she side steps and slashes his back, then turns so her back is facing his back then stabs backwards, thrusting her sword into the Salamander's back and it goes through his chest. Instead of blood though it was replaced by red lights that looked like digital 1s and 0s.

The Salamander shatters into blue light and turns into a red orb of light, just like the other one.

"Grrrr, you'll regret this Sylph! Fall back for now!" The female says flying off with the other Salamander.

The girl puts her sword on the sheath that's on her waist. "Phew, those Salamanders. I don't know why they have to pick on newcomers and weaker players." The girl turns and gives a warm smile to Mayonaka. She walks over and holds her right hand out. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Mayonaka was a bit hesitant to take this girl's hand. Especially with what just happened with the Salamanders.

"You can trust me. I'm not like those guys. My names Leafa, what's your name?" Leafa asks with a smile on her face still.

Mayonaka stares at Leafa and slowly holds her hand out and takes the blonde girl's hand. Leafa pulls Mayonaka up to her feet. "Um...thank you for saving me. But why did they want to kidnap me?"

"My guess is that they wanted to just be jerks and scare you. I'd personally avoid them if you can." Leafa says smiling. But it got her thinking why the Salamanders would kidnap this girl, it seemed off. Though it wouldn't be the first time this has happened as she's heard rumors that the Salamanders have been trying to kidnap other newcomers...she would have to ask Sakuya later.

"So um, what's your name?" Leafa asks, realizing she still didn't know the Spriggan girl's name.

"Oh! I-I'm Mayonaka." The black hair girl says smiling slightly. This Leafa person actually seemed nice, but after what happened she needed to leave her guard up. She walks over and picks up her sword and sets it on her waist.

"Hey, you should come with me, I can teach you how to protect yourself and how to use your magic and how to fly too." Leafa says smiling. The flying was what gets Mayonaka's attention. Well, the magic did too but the power to fly was what really got her attention.

"I can fly? Well, I guess that makes since. But how?" Mayonaka asks curiously. Though deep down she was actually really excited as she's always wanted to fly.

"Well, you need an assistant controller, but if you want I can teach you right now how to fly without it." Leafa says with a smile as four green transparent wings appears behind her. "First, imagine you have wings, or just think about them and they well appear."

Mayonaka nods, she then closes her eyes and imagines herself with wings. Just then four black transparent wings appear behind her back, slightly glittering. The girl opens her eyes and turns her head. "Ah! I-I have wings!" Her tone was filled with not just surprise, but happiness as well.

The Sylph smiles at this. "Alright, now turn around and I'll teach you a trick to fly." With that she walks over and Mayonaka nods as she turns around. She left Leafa place her hands on her back. "Do you feel where I'm touching? If so, imagine virtual bones and muscles in your back spreading right here and move them."

Mayonaka nods and she tries moving the wings, which start shaking. She was straining to do so as a bit of sweat runs down her face.

"Great, now keep it up by going stronger." Leafa advices to Mayonaka, a smile on her face as she remembers helping her brother the same way before.

The girl nods and strains her virtual muscles again, this time stronger. Just then, she moves them downward and suddenly flies up past the trees. "AHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

Leafa stood there, not expecting the girl to fly off so suddenly. "Mayonaka!" Leafa yells up and flies up too.

Mayonaka got really high up, she reaches a certain height and she then falls back down, plummeting towards a floating island. "Mayonaka! Watch out for that island!"

Mayonaka hears this and quickly strains to move her wings to make her fly, using her willpower she managed to avoid hitting a small floating island and starts flying. She slightly opens her eyes. "Huh?...ah! I-I'm flying?!"

The Spriggan girl felt...light and...free. More free than ever before when in the real world. It was like she was seeing the world in a new way. The feeling of freedom took a hold of her. It was great!

Leafa flies over and next to Mayonaka, a smile on her face. "Leafa! I'm flying! I-I feel so free and alive!" Mayonaka says happily excitedly.

"I know the feeling, flying here is just so free and relaxing." Leafa says smiling happily as well. "Alright, let's head to Sylph territory, I'll protect you."

"Thanks. Wait, protect me?" Mayonaka asks a bit concerned and worried.

"Well, if you enter another race's territory, they can attack you but you can't attack them." Leafa explains. She wasn't really that fond of the game but it didn't really bother her. "Oh! And we can only fly for ten minutes at max, so let's hurry, I'll help you get better equipment once we get there."

With that, the two girls head towards Sylph territory. Mayonaka wasn't even thinking of the real world. Her mind was taking in the beautiful world of Alfheim. She was gonna be happy here. It made her free.

To be continued...

Oh, if you wish to see my OCs then please let me know, I have a Deviantart account :)


End file.
